


Bad Night

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie has a nightmare, but Nick knows just what to do.





	Bad Night

Nick woke suddenly from a deep sleep, his mind still foggy from the sudden wake up but that didn't keep him from hearing the whimpering coming from behind him.   
  
Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he turned to see Ellie sleeping with her face scrunched up and looking as if she were in pain.   
  
"Ellie?" He said softly, wanting to wake her but knowing from past experience that waking her directly up usually resulted in her freaking out at suddenly being cut off from what was in her head.   
  
"Nick..come back." She mumbled, a cry tumbling from her lips.   
  
His heart ached. It wasn't the first time she said his name in her sleep during a nightmare. They talked about it multiple times after some encouragement from Jack, a lot of her nightmares involved the shooting with Vicious and the lake, but it was him who was in trouble in her nightmares not herself, only sometimes was it both of them.   
  
"Wake up Ellie." Nick softly ran his fingers through her hair. "It's just a nightmare, I'm fine."  
  
Ellie whimpered again, but her face relaxed the slightest bit.   
  
"I'm okay." He whispered in her ear after shifting closer and holding her to him.   
  
"Nick?" Ellie mumbled. Seconds later her eyes slowly opened. "It- are you.."  
  
"I'm fine babe, it's okay." He reassured her, smoothing his hand over her hair softly.  
  
She sighed against him, cuddling closer. He smiled a little, waiting for her to wake up more.   
  
Nick counted to three minutes before she pulled away a little and was blinking up at him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"That I keep waking you up with these nightmares..I know they aren't as frequent anymore but-"  
  
"I don't care Ellie." He told her. "When I said I love you, I meant no matter what."   
  
She smiled at him. "Even though it's three in the morning?"  
  
Nick chuckled, kissing her softly. "Even though it's three in the morning." Pulling away from her, Nick got off the bed. "Come on then."  
  
"For what? We just established its three in the morning." Ellie asked confused, but rolled off the bed and slipped her cold feet into her slippers.   
  
Nick gestured his head for her to follow as he walked to the kitchen. Ellie raised an eyebrow watching him take out ingredients and a brownie mix box.   
  
"We're making brownies." He said, shaking the box.   
  
"Making brownies..at this time?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ellie couldn't help but smile widely when he turned his back to her to focus on the task. She remembered something she once told him only a few months into his stay on the team- _my mom use to drag us into the kitchen to bake when we had trouble sleeping_ \- Nick had remembered even when it was almost three years ago.  
  
Walking up to him, Ellie slid her arms around him from behind. She felt more than heard his laugh.   
  
"What're you doing Ell?"  
  
"I love you."   
  
He turned his head, grinning at her. "I love you too."   
  
"..Can we lick the leftover batter from the bowl?"   
  
Nick made a face but nodded. "Fine but if we get sick.."  
  
She grinned. "Then let's get to making those brownies!"  
  
With a fond shake of his head, Nick kissed her on his way past her to grab the bowl they would be using for the mix.   
  
Ellie had a passing thought of them maybe doing this for their kids someday when they had a bad night but quickly brushed it away as Nick handed her the eggs.   
  
Another positive thing about this..Nick always did look damn good in the kitchen.


End file.
